


Ice Cubes

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons gets creative with ice cubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cubes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Here, there be porn. (And the boys fooling around with handcuffs, so if bondage isn't your thing, you'll want to skip this.) :D

Edward Elric was naked.

More specifically, he was naked, laying on his and Alfons' bed with his hands raised above his head, handcuffed to the headboard, and with a blindfold on.

"Well, this is... new."

"That's kind of the point, Edward."

"You are getting way too into the whole having me at your mercy thing."

Alfons just sighed and shook his head at Ed, even though he knew Ed couldn't see it. "And who's the one who agreed to this, hmm? And I certainly don't remember you complaining when I--"

"Okay, okay," Ed said quickly, interrupting.

Alfons decided to count that one as a win.

He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips over Ed's. "I'll be right back, all right? Need to get a couple of things that I couldn't get earlier because it would have ruined the surprise if you saw in advance. I'll try to be back in a few minutes."

Ed twitched. "Okay. Just... try to make sure it'll be only a few minutes? I don't want to be like this alone too long. The thought makes me nervous."

Alfons brushed his lips against Ed's again. "Back soon."

Alfons returned with a bowl that he set on a nightstand.

"Alfons?" Ed turned his blindfolded face towards where he thought he heard him.

Alfons sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers along the edges of the straps of the harness helping to keep Ed's arm on. "I'm here." Ed tensed when he felt where Alfons' hands were before forcing himself to relax. Alfons moved his hands up to Ed's temples to massage them through the fabric of the blindfold as best he could. "Just relax," he said soothingly.

When he was sure that Ed was well and truly relaxed--possibly even half asleep--, he reached into the bowl he brought with him and started stroking Ed with a partly melted ice cube in random locations with an ice chip ready to pop into Ed's mouth to keep him busy when he inevitably reacted.

Ed _had_ been turning a bit dozy. Then the shock of something cold and wet being applied to his person yanked him into full alert. "Alfons, _what_ \--mmph!" He sucked on the ice until it was gone when he realized what it was.

By that point, Alfons had moved onto circular patterns on Ed's abdomen with his ice cube, briefly regretting that the harness was in the way further up, because being able to get at that area would have made things so much more _interesting_. Ed shivered, goosebumps rising. "Ice," he muttered. "Why'd it have to be ice?"

Alfons didn't answer. Just smiled, shifted position, and started using his tongue to form spiral patterns on Ed. Ed gasped and arched towards the warmth, sensitized by the combination of his sight being blocked, thereby making his other senses pick up the slack, and the contrast against the coldness of the ice cube. "Alfons, don't tease. It's not nice," he whimpered.

Alfons looked up with a grin. "Edward, I haven't even _begun_ to tease you." He held what was left of his ice cube pressed against Ed's lips and the grin became a smirk when Ed obediently took that one too. "And at least you shouldn't be able to complain about being thirsty. I have plenty where those came from."

Ed moaned. He wasn't sure if the prospect of being tormented with more ice cubes was a good thing or a bad one.

Alfons grabbed another ice cube and popped it into his own mouth, sucking on it while he tried to decide what to do next. He then smiled evilly. Holding the ice between his teeth, he lowered his mouth to Ed's left thigh.

Ed choked at the shock of cold surrounded by heat hitting him there. He let out a whining noise when the feeling started heading north, up his hip, bypassing his groin.

Alfons slowly moved his head around, getting at areas he didn't get to the first run, letting water from the ice drip into Ed's navel before heading south to Ed's other thigh. He finally got tired of teasing Ed with the ice cube, and ate what was left of the one he had been using. Alfons then switched to nibbling and licking at the insides of Ed's thighs while avoiding the area that Ed wanted him to touch most. Ed started whining more and wriggling.

Alfons sat back to look at Edward. Ed was flushed and panting, pressing himself against Alfons' hands when Alfons brushed them against him. 'His future revenge for this is bound to be interesting and exhausting,' Alfons thought, watching Ed continuing to try to prolong contact with his hands and making low needy sounds.

"Pl-please, Alfons," Ed finally gasped.

"Please, what?" Alfons replied, quickly licking the underside of Ed's shaft, causing him to gasp and raise his hips.

Ed whimpered in frustration. "Lick me, suck me, let me fuck you, _anything_. Just let me come." Ed almost screamed when he felt Alfons' weight leave the bed. Instead, he turned it into a strangled moan. Next thing he knew, Alfons was nudging his legs apart, prompting Ed to immediately spread them as far as he could so Alfons could settle between them.

He almost sobbed with relief when he felt Alfons' tongue on the tip of his cock, which was almost painfully hard. He thrust up into Alfons' descending mouth. So started the pattern of his thrusting into Alfons' warm mouth with Alfons bobbing his head to meet the thrusts. All too soon--or maybe not soon enough; he couldn't quite decide--he thrust for the last time, tossing his head back with a thready wail.

Alfons couldn't quite swallow it all, so plenty escaped to run down his chin. He moved up to kiss Ed, whom, when he tasted himself on Alfons, eagerly licked his face clean. Alfons lazily reached for the key for the handcuffs and undid them. Ed promptly fisted his hands in the front of Alfons' shirt, to add emphasis to his demanding kisses. When he was certain that Alfons was too distracted to realize what was happening until it was too late, he made a grab for his wrists and flipped them over.

"Oomph!" Alfons opened his eyes. "And what, is this?"

Ed smirked. "I think it's about time for some equivalent exchange."


End file.
